Star Trek The Enterprise returns to Sigma Iotia II,
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of the return of Spock McCoy and Kirk and their return to Sigma Iotia II where they had met a planet where the people had set up their lives to mimic 30's Chicago.


It had been three years since the crew of the Enterprise had found themselves on Sigma Lotia II and had been surprised that Star Fleet had asked them to go back and check on the progress of the small planet.  
One hundred and so years ago a Federation ship had visited the planet and had left a book about the United States and the mobsters. The people of the planet had taken the book completely to heart and had set up their planet in the books mirror image.  
Three years prior Captain James T Kirk second officer Spock and Dr. Mccoy had managed to convince the members of the different mob gangs to become one group. He had threatened that the Federation would be back once a year to receive their forty percent cut of the profits from the gang businesses. So far, all the money had gone to the betterment of the people who were residing in the various towns and things had seemed to be working out well.  
When they had left the planet they had left a man named Oxmyx. Even without the "Boss" having any aid from the Federation, his territory already was providing the people residing in it with many benefits. They had health care, schools and a working neighborhood. The other men who had been trying to run their own territories had been just small time with no coordination between departments. They were just strong armed men who had no thoughts of the future for the people and Kirk and Spock had seen to it that these men would no longer have much power. It had been their hope that with a good leader the planet would do better and the damage that had been done by the book was neutralized.  
Mccoy the ships doctor was worried still. He had left his communicator in the new bosses office and he was sure that the Iotian people were working very hard on making sure that the communicator would be figured out and that perhaps soon they would be flying through outer space also.  
The Iotian people were very intelligent and did most of their learning from copying other people's work. It had taken them one hundred years to go from just learning the beginning of industrial use to cars and planes, something that had taken the planet earth about one hundred and fifty years to do. If the Iotians had been successful in following the communicator set up they could catch up to the people of the Federation in just one hundred years, maybe even less.  
Kirk Spock and Mccoy had at this time made the decision that they would find the communicator and remove it from the people of the small planet. It was their hope that the Iotians had not figured the piece out as of yet.  
As they arrived at their destination Kirk acted as casually as possible and came into contact with Bela Oxmyx. He appeared to be happy to hear from the man who had given him the power just three years before. It was his hope that the Federation was going to be pleased with the progress of his people.  
With everyone working together there had been some major changes in the community. There were now many schools, hospitals and shopping centers. The men who worked with him now included two members who were elected by the general population.  
The last thing that Oxmyx wanted was for the Federation to get too nosey. He had found the communicator on the day that Dr. Mc Coy had left it in his office. Although, at this time his men had not been able to discover all of the devices secrets, he knew that it was just a matter of time before he would know all he needed to know about the communicator.  
It was decided that the same crew members would be sent down to the planet as were sent down the first time. It was thought that since some of the members of the community had already met the men that perhaps there would be less contamination and this planet had already had enough of that.  
This time the three men Kirk Spock and McCoy were transported directly to Oxmyx's office. The room was full of the men that now ran almost everything that happened on a daily basis on their planet. The men of the Enterprise recognized most of the men and acknowledged them one by one. They seemed to be in a much better mood than they had been the last time they had seen each other, and the two new members of the counsel were an indicator that perhaps things had gotten better. Kirk hoped that it was better for all of the citizens.  
Oxmyx took the trio to the window and showed them the streets. The cars were a little different than they had been, and there were new street lights, but the biggest difference that they saw was that people were walking around without the tommy guns. There were now women and children walking the streets. It looked like a normal city street from the late 20 s Earth.  
Kirk smiled and told the men "Ya know we are going to need to make some checks around your town. It is my job to make sure that there is no one hiding any money or profits from the big boys at Federation Headquarters."  
"Sure. No problem. I will be glad to take you around." Oxmyx told them.  
Kirk thought about it for a moment and said "I will be happy to go with you. I am leaving Mr. Spock here to go over the books."  
It was then that Kirk walked out the door with Oxmyx. People bowed to him in respect but most of the smiles seemed quite genuine. They were no longer carrying weapons of any type and were going about their daily business.  
The town had been set up with good plans. All of the streets going east to west were labeled by number and all of the streets going north to south were labeled in letters. Oxmyx could not wait to show Kirk and McCoy the new fire station and brand new fire trucks. There was a new school under construction as were many other businesses and there would be ground breaking for a new medical center in the morning.. Oxmyx felt that the people of his community would be honored if the doctor would give a speech at the ground braking. To Kirk's surprise his friend Bones looked excited about the prospect.  
"I think that my friend and doctor would be honored to make a short speech. He has always worked very hard as a doctor and a new hospital will meet with what the Federation wants to see done with the money that we have been taking out in taxes from you and your men.  
As Kirk and McCoy had walked around town, they had noted the many changes, mostly the changes had been for the good. However, they both noticed that their friend Oxmyx had made a point of keeping them from the southeast side of town. This was the place that they would have to look into what is going on in that section carefully.  
Kirk contacted Scotty who was now in command of the Enterprise to run a scan of the area. "I want a complete scan and in particular, I am looking for the missing communicator. I will contact you in one hour. Kirk out."  
Spock was going over certain questions about the books. They seemed to be a little less than honest, and it was his feeling that Oxmyx might be cushioning his books. All in all though business had been good and there had been over three million dollars deposited in the bank for the next Federation ship that arrived.  
Meanwhile Jojo Krako had been pacing in the office nearly the whole time that Spock had been going over the books. He was still brash and loud, and trying to convince Mr. Spock that he would do a better job for the Federation if he was not second in command there and was made the first.  
When Kirk and McCoy arrived at the office Spock gave them the information that he had found. Kirk knew that if Oxmyx was allowed to get away with the double books this time that it would only get worse. This had to be addressed quickly.  
"Oxmyx, it is very disturbing that my man here Mr. Spock thinks that you might be skimming off the top of the profits . This will not be tolerated by the Federation and if this is not corrected immediately I am authorized to hire a new "Boss". Kirk told Oxmyx curtly.  
"No need to get upset Captain Kirk. My second in command Krako must have shown him the wrong set of books. Krako, get the other set." Oxmyx told them.  
With that Krako removed the other set of books hidden behind a sliding bookcase. This was the set that Spock was looking for. With the new information an additional one hundred and fifty thousand dollars was to be added to the till of the townspeople.  
The counsel had provided many new jobs for the people and there was a change for the good among the people. Perhaps their idea of making the planet have only one government had been a good idea after all.  
The three friends were to stay as guests of the people at one of their nicer hotels. It was there that they would be looking for that lost communicator. Kirk called Scotty "I have found the communicator sir. It is located at 29 degrees not but 1.2 kilometers from your location. It is heavily guarded, though.  
They would need a plan, so it was thought that they would take an evening stroll over to the southeast side of town. It was not a good part of town but the trio stuck out like a sore thumb and the people all knew who they were. Kirk wasn't sure if they respected them out of fear of them or their friend Oxmyx.  
As the trio walked down the streets of town they smiled at all of the vendors who were selling on the street. There were flowers fruits, and general merchandise for sale nearly everywhere. There were musicians playing on the sidewalks also. It was a merry affair. The food was plentiful also.  
Each of the merchants seemed eager to make a sale to the strangers, and would not take any kind of payment. Although, the Federation no longer took paper money, they had been given some money for spending by the counsel. Kirk would not have accepted the payment except that if they were to meet with the other members of the planet, they might run into the opportunity where they would need to have some.  
As they passed the coordinates that Scotty had given them Spock noted each guard and their location. It was a heavily guarded location and here the men held tommy guns. The trio of friend s acted very non challant and walked on by the building with a smile and nod to the men. The men watched them as they walked back to the main street of town and so they headed back to their hotel room where they could talk in private.  
When they arrived in their room, Spock checked each and every nook and cranny looking for any surveillance cameras. Sure enough one had been placed next to the lamp and one in the ceiling. Kirk didn't mind that they could see what the men were doing, but he did not want them listening to the conversation. The recording device was very primitive and Mr. Spock had no trouble scrambling what was being said. What anyone would hear was the three of them talking about the good that had happened to the city since the last time that they had been there for a visit. The listener would hear nothing of their plans to retrieve the communicator.  
Each man knew their job and Kirk listened to his friend and partner Spock carefully. The communicator was located in the center of the basement of that building. What they would need is some kind of diversion. There were two guards located in that room at all times and they could not risk using their transporter go into the room. It took about five seconds for a man to materialize and during that time the men could be shot and killed if a vital organ was hit.  
KIrk and Spock would be the best men to handle the diversion at the location. It was decided that while the doctor made the speech at the new hospital that would be the best time for them to take the communicator. Oxmyx and Krako would both be there. and would be distracted for just a few minutes themselves. Also the new hospital was over three kilometers away from the communicator, and with their slow modes of transportation, Spock and Kirk should have enough time to take the communicator and move on out of there.  
Meanwhile McCoy had been working on his speech that he was to give the next morning. He had not ever given a speech in front of so many, and he knew that the people would be listening very carefully to what he had to say. After all, they thought of his people as their conquerers and they both feared and respected the Federation.  
The next day was a warm and sunny day and the ceremony was to take place at ten am. Dr. McCoy would be the third speaker with Oxmyx speaking first and then another member of the counsel was to speak second. This would hopefully give Kirk and Spock a little more time.  
Once Oxmyx had started his speech Spock and Kirk made it through the crowd and slipped into their awaiting car. Kirk was not a good driver, in fact he had managed to scare Mr. Spock the last time that they had been there, but he insisted on driving once again. They arrived at the location after making many jerking actions. They hid around the block from the location hoping that no one would notice them heading around the back, where there was only one guard.  
Spock and Kirk easily overtook the guard and headed into the building. As they approached the door to the room where the communicator was they found themselves facing a tommy gun. Holding the gun was Sheldon Collins, the tough kid that they had met on their prior trip. He was looking forward to one day being Bela Oxmyx right hand man, and perhaps he would be taking over his job also one day. To capture the captain would win him big points with Oxmyx, but the Federation, he worried what they would do if he harmed this man.  
Kirk thought about the moment, he could perhaps convince the man offer him a place with the Federation. Maybe he could become the overseer of the books, the job that he and Spock had felt that would need to be addressed. Sheldon was smart and very quick to catch on to anything that someone on the counsel might try. They could use this young man. He obviously was a trusted member of Oxmyx's crew.  
"You too sit over there." Sheldon Collins demanded.  
"Oh now you know the power that we hold, you do not want to become an enemy of the Federation. If harm comes to anyone who is a member of their team, the reaction will be fast and merciless. However, I have met you before and know that you are one of the most trusted members of Oxmyx's team. Perhaps, we can work out a deal." Kirk offered.  
Sheldon Collins thought about the situation for a second and said "What do you have in mind?"  
" I am authorized by the Federation to hire someone from the planet that can be trusted from both sides to do what is for the good of your people. We need someone to keep an eye on things around town and also keep a special eye on the books and the handling of money." Kirk offered.  
"And what would I get in exchange for the work that I will do?" Sheldon asked.  
"You will be compensated five percent of what you save the Federation. The more mistakes you catch, the more money you will make." Kirk offered.  
Sheldon Collins thought about it for a minute." And what do you get out of the deal?"  
"We need to get the communicator that is in the building. It is necessary for us to take that back to the Federation. The item doesn't belong to us." Kirk offered.  
"This device must be worth a lot to you. I do not think that you are offering me what my real worth could be to you. There must be something else that you can offer me to sweeten the deal." Sheldon told the two men.  
Sheldon did not notice that Spock had come along side Kirk until it was too late and because of that Spock was able to use his special hold and Sheldon went to sleep. When he awoke he would find himself tied up.  
Spock used his voice box to summon the men out of the room where the communicator had been hidden and within minutes the communicator was back in the hands of the captain and Spock. They were just about to leave when Oxmyx showed up at the door. It was then that he promised that his men were holding Dr. McCoy at the counsel chambers. They would be going there together.  
When they went to the counsel chamber Kirk and Spock found themselves being questioned unrelentingly. But Bela Oxmyx had made a mistake, he had brought the communicator with him, he wanted to know what the communicator was and how to use it. He would not relent.  
Meanwhile Kirk Spock and McCoy were biding their time. You see Scotty had strict instructions that if one hour and one minute went by without some kind of communication, he was to beam the trio up to the Enterprise. That time was but six minutes away.  
With just two minutes to go Kirk acted as though he was to give in and give Oxmyx the information that he wanted. He took the communicator and started to speak, and with that Scotty did his job they were beamed up to the Enterprise.  
When they had caught the men by surprise and before anyone could shoot the trio had vanished into thin air. They had escaped with the communicator and Bela Oxmyx was angry very angry.  
The building that one of his most trusted employees had been in charge of security at had been watched and he had heard and seen the conversation that had gone on in between Sheldon Collins and Kirk and Spock. He had been working out a deal with the Federation, possibly thinking of working himself into a promotion with the two men.  
With that Sheldon Collins had found himself in the local jail. He knew what would happen to him if Oxmyx had his way. His boss was ruthless and if he had his way Sheldon knew that he would never get out of there alive.  
Kirk and Spock had managed to get the communicator back, and had managed to destroy all of the records that had been accumulated , but they knew that they had to go back to finish the job that they had gone back to the planet to do.  
Bela Oxmyx was sitting at his desk when he heard the familiar sound of the transporter beam in his office. He knew that Kirk and Spock were back. "Hello gentlemen I thought that I would be seeing you again. How can I be of your service?" he said with a sneer.  
"We are here to make sure that everything continues the way that it has for the last three years. I request that you make Sheldon Collins your business manager. He will keep an eye on your books and the way that the money that is collected is spent. He will answer to the Federation whenever we come to check on your culture." Kirk told him.  
"I do not think that is such a good idea captain. I have other men who can be of more service when it comes to the mathematics of running this large city. He is now no longer an employee of mine. He has lost my trust, and trust is what I need more than anything in this business." Bela Oxmyx told them.  
"Sheldon Collins did nothing wrong. He never conspired with us, he just was listening as any good many would do when given a proposal." Kirk told him. "After all you would not have needed an overseer if you had not tried to skim all that money off the top of the books in the first place."  
"If this means that you will leave us alone, and only come to our planet but the once a year that you had told us before. I will allow Mr. Collins to come and work for me, he will be on his own and will not be a member of the counsel as you wish." Oxmyx promised.  
"Remember we will keep an ear out on Sheldon Collins and if he does not answer our calls within a reasonable amount of time you shall feel our vengeance." Kirk warned.  
Once they had seen to it that Sheldon Collins was free and working with the accountants Kirk and Spock headed back to their ship. There was a distress call from a nearby starship and with that they were on the way.


End file.
